Dare To Torture
by FelineGal
Summary: Dare & Torture show, some randomness, no sex or romance related dares... i don't know what else to say. R&R or else, rated T just in case.


*After a giant poof of purple smoke we see me*

Me: Hello and welcome to.. **Dare To Torture***lightning strikes in background as I laugh evilly*

Everyone: o_o...

Me:*notices awkward stares* umm.. I'll just let Twilight Sparkle explain things*disappears in a poof of smoke and Twilight is standing in my place*

Twilight: OK. So this is a dare show as well as a torture show, you may dare or torture any character from the shows/books/games/movies Etc in the list below

Ed, Edd N' Eddy, Invader Zim, Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends, Ben 10, The Little Mermaid, Avatar The Last Airbender, Pokemon, Codename: Kids Next Door, Inu-yasha, Rosario+Vampire, Cat Warriors (shadow clan and dark forest cats only), Spongebob Squarepants, Jimmy Neutron, Grim adventures of Billy & Mandy, Futurama, Total Drama series, Adventure time with Finn & Jake, Doctor Who, my little pony.

Me:*poofs back into view* right! And that means you have to review. So review or I will steal your soul!*i laugh evilly as souls rise from the ground*

Everyone: 0_0...

Me:*notices awkward stares* umm.. yeah, hehe.. lets start off with some stuff I wanted *snaps fingers and a scroll appears in my hands* first up is..*unrolls scroll which goes farther than the floor* **Kanker Sisters!***said characters walk up to me* you must climb Mt. Everest while wearing only tropical swimsuits and using only a single toothpick each!

Kankers: **say what?!**

Me:*snaps fingers and me & the Kankers are now at the foot of Mt. Everest and the Kankers are wearing tropical swimsuits and each holding a toothpick*

Marie:*is wearing a light-blue bikini & underwear with little blue flowers, shivering* t-t-thissss i-is freezing

May:*is wearing a white bikini & underwear with little yellow flowers, shivering* y-y-you s-s-said it

Lee:*is wearing a red bikini & underwear with little yellow-orange flowers, shivering* w-w-why d-d-did i-it h-h-have t-to b-be u-u-us?

Me:*is the only one not cold* because I hate you. Now start climbing or else*whips them and they start climbing* and don't come back until all of you have made it up there, dead or alive*poofs back to castle* now. **Ice King!**

Ice King:*walks up to me* yeah?

Me: you must battle 25 Flareons as a Glaicion

Ice King: phht. Piece of cake

Me: I wouldn't count on it*snaps fingers and the Ice King is a glaicion surrounded by 25 Flareons*

Ice King: this'll be easy. **Blizzard!***it suddenly starts snowing but the Flareons are hardly affected* ..or maybe not..*gets his butt kicked & Burned*

Me: LOL! XD. **Naraku!**

Naraku:*walks up to me but says nothing*

Me: you must retrieve an ancient Egyptian treasure from a volcano, and you have to wear all black

Naraku:*nods*

Me: 0_o..*snaps fingers and Naraku is wearing all black and is standing in front of a tightrope over a volcano with mutated sharks swimming around a platform with said ancient treasure*

Me: this'll be good*eats a handful of popcorn with tons of butter*

*Naraku fails and gets eaten by the mutant sharks*

Me, Inu-yasha & Kagura:*literally ROTFLOL at Naraku's failure. Kagura's head explodes randomly*

Me: LOL! XD. I like random happenings

Eddy: so what's next?

Me: oh yeah!*picks up scroll* **Queen Chrysalis!**

Chrysalis:*crashes through the ceiling* Present

Me: you must join the circus!

Chrysalis: **What?!**

Me: don't worry, I have a very special job for you*claps hands and we're all in a giant circus tent, Chrysalis is wearing a red shirt & top hat with red stripes and holding a whip & a stool*

Chrysalis: oh, I'm the lion tamer

Me: not yet, first you are the Elephant tamer*snaps fingers and there are 10 elephants standing before Chrysalis*** Ladies, Gentlemen, Boys, Girls & Half demon. The pyramid of pachyderms!**

Chrysalis: easy*cracks whip at elephants*

Elephants:*charge at chrysalis and crush her*

Me: amazing, let's try something more feral*snaps fingers and Chrysalis is no longer as flat as a pancake and there are 10 lions standing before her* **behold! The feral triangle!**

Chrysalis: you can do this. You can do this*cracks whip at lions which then attack her*

Me:*snaps fingers and the lions are gone and there are 10 sheep standing in front of Chrysalis* the triangle of wool!

Chrysalis: well, third times the charm*cracks whip and sheep attack like wolves*

Me: OK.. let's try dolphins*snaps fingers and Chrysalis is on a platform attached to a tank with 10 dolphins in it*

Chrysalis: OK. Its just some dolphins*cracks whip and the dolphins attack* **gyaaahhh!** **Ow come on!**

Me: umm.. that was your fault Rainbow Dash*smacks Rainbow with a purse*

Rainbow: OW! I didn't do anything

Me: I know, I've just liked hitting you since that Rainbow Smack game on DeviantART by RenaissanceBrony*hits Rainbow again*

Rainbow: **I hate you RenaissanceBrony!***grabs knife and goes to kill RenaissanceBrony*

Me: ooh.. you better watch out RenaissanceBrony. Rainbow is gonna kill you while you sleep*chuckles darkly*.. now, Zim, Dib, you must switch species for the next 5 chapters! But that will start at the beginning of the next chapter

Zim & Dib: whew!

Me: now let's play a song. Heather, Jenny, Willow, Quaz, you must sing 'Angel of Darkness'*claps hands and said girls are on a stage* now sing, unless you want to go to the Nightmare realm and live out your worst fears

*Music starts*

_Angel of darkness_

_Angel of darkness_

_The world is in your hand,_

_But I will fight until the end._

_Angel of darkness_

_Angel of darkness_

_Don't follow your command,_

_But I will fight and I will stand.  
When darkness falls,_

_Pain is all,_

_The Angel of Darkness will leave behind,_

_and I will fight.  
The love is lost,_

_beauty and light,_

_have vanished from garden of delight._

_The dreams are gone,_

_midnight has come,_

_the darkness is our new kingdom._

_Yeah-eah...  
Angel of darkness_

_Angel of darkness_

_The world is in your hand,_

_But I will fight until the end._

_Angel of darkness_

_Angel of darkness_

_Don't follow your command,_

_But I will fight and I will stand.  
Hunt goes on,_

_deep in the night,_

_time to pray,_

_down on your knees,_

_you can't hide from the eternal light,_

_until my last breath I will fight_

_I will fight...  
Now realize,_

_the stars they die,_

_darkness has fallen in paradise._

_but we'll be strong,_

_and we will fight,_

_against the creatures of the night.  
Angel of darkness_

_Angel of darkness_

_The world is in your hand,_

_But I will fight until the end._

_Angel of darkness_

_Angel of darkness_

_Don't follow your command,_

_But I will fight and I will stand._

*Song Ends*

Me: awesome! Someone make a YouTube video of that, and any other music scenes in this FanFic.

Zim: hey! I dare all the Ed, Edd N' Eddy characters to sing 'That's My Lullaby' from The Lion King 2

Me: sounds good*claps hands and the EENE characters are on stage* now Sing, or else

*Music starts*

Nazz: _sleep, my little Kovu,_

_Let your dreams take wing,_

_one day when you're big and strong,_

Sarah&Nazz:_ You will be a King.._

Lee: _I've been exiled, persecuted,_

_Left alone with no defense,_

_when I think of what that brute did,_

Kankers: _I get a little tense,_

Sarah: _but I dream a dream so pretty,_

_that I don't feel so depressed,_

Nazz: _'cause it soothes my inner kitty,_

_and it helps me get some rest,_

Kankers&Sarah: _the sound of Simba's Dying gasp,_

Eddy:*gasps and faints*

Kankers&Sarah: _his daughter squealing in my grasp,_

Random Girl:*wriggles out of Ed's grip*

Kankers: _his lioness' mournful cry,_

girls: _that's my lullaby._

May: _now the past I've tried forgetting,_

Marie: _and my foes I could forgive,_

Lee: _trouble is, I know it's petty,_

_but I hate to let them live_

Kevin: _so you found yourself somebody,_

_who'll chase Simba up a tree._

Kankers: _oh, the battle may be bloody,_

Kankers&Sarah: _but that kind of works for me._

_A melody of angry growls,_

Ed&Rolf:*growl like animals*

Kankers&Sarah: _a counter point of painful howls_*Sarah steps on Jonny's foot causing him to yowl*

_a symphony of death, oh my,_

Girls: _that's my lullaby._

Nazz: _Scar is gone,_

Sarah: _but Zira's still around,_

Sarah&Nazz: _to love this little lad,_

_till he learns-_

Kankers: _to be a killer,_

_with a lust for being bad._

Kevin:_ sleep, you little termite,_

_uh, I mean precious little thing._

Sarah: _one day when you're big and strong,_

Kankers: _you will be a king_

Girls: _the pounding of the drums of war,_

_the thrill of Kovu's mighty roar,_

Eddy&Kevin: _the joy of vengeance,_

Me: _testify_

Kankers&Sarah: _I can hear the cheering.._

Eds&me: _Kovu, what a guy._

Kankers&Sarah: _Payback time is nearing,_

girls: _and then our flag will fly,_

_against a blood-red sky,_

Girls, Me, Heather & Jenny: _that's my lullaby_

*Song ends*

Me: that was awesome!

Ed: woohoo! Now lets sing that other song

Me: which other song? 'In Upendi'?

Ed: no, the other one

Me: 'One Of Us'? 'Love Will Find A Way'?

Ed: no the very first one

Me: oh! You mean 'He Lives In You'

Ed: no, the very first song in history!

Me:... I have no idea what that would be

Eddy: ah, forget it.

Me: yeah, sorry Ed. And that's a bout it, this chapter will now end in a fiery and devastating explosion that will destroy the whole universe, |3

Everyone: **WHAT!?**

*the universe explodes*

See ya'll next time ;3


End file.
